Water serves as a life source, is an essential substance for life of people, and is helpful for people to keep the health in a correct drinking mode. However, in the past, people rely on their own feelings to drink water and cannot intuitively understand amount of their own water drinking. With the improvement of the health awareness of people and the improvement of the technology, the intelligent water drinking device is popular with people, and the amount of water taken by people for one day can be accurately measured, so that people can reasonably plan amount of their own water drinking, and meanwhile, the drinking water data becomes an important part in the whole large health data. But the existing intelligent water drinking device is generally provided with a measuring device on a container, and the method has some defects: firstly, due to the requirements of water leakage prevention, heat preservation and other aspects, the self structure (including shapes, materials, functions and the like) has certain limitation, therefore, the adding of the measuring device can further increase the design and manufacturing difficulty of the container, and the product cost is increased; secondly, the measuring device does not have universality, and each container needs to be independently designed, so the production cost is further increased; thirdly, an existing measuring device is generally a liquid level sensor, and the stability is poor, the measurement error caused by the inclination of the container and the shape of the container can be easily caused, so the requirement for accurate measurement is difficult to meet.
Therefore, there is a great need for a measuring device with high universality and good measuring stability.